A Starry Night
by SmilBe
Summary: Errm, this is a romance fic. And it's a Jeanne x Lyserg one....is that not enough? Read and review please...


Ack. In my own opinion, since I typed this, I think of it as a weird fic. I just can't do romance fics, but I'm just trying it out. *drumroll* Please welcome a short Jeanne x Lyserg fic! This is for Misai since she LOVES this pairing. ^_^  
  
-A Starry Night-  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne put down her fork delicately. "Everyone, as you know, today is Valentines Day. It is a day when people who love each other are together to celebrate their love. Also, it is the time when people confess their feelings to each other."  
"So everyone, have a happy Valentines Day! Be sure to spend the night thinking about love!" Jeanne smiled. Applauses from the whole X-Laws clan sounded. Marco took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "A wonderful speech, Maiden-sama."  
As so, as Lyserg left the dining table, he retreated to his room with a thoughtful mood.  
  
***  
  
Lyserg paced around his room. "I am so bored! But, if I go out, and meet Ryu-san, I suppose I might become frightened and run away, which would be terribly impolite to Ryu-san. What should I do?! Actually, maybe I should just sleep. I had a hard time working on papers till 3 AM last night so maybe I should take a snooze."  
And so he laid down on his bad gently, and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he opened his eyes. "ARGH! I don't feel sleepy! ...I know! I'm just imagine sheep jumping over fences in my mind..."  
After a few tries of picturing the exact scene, Lyserg dozed off slowly.  
  
***  
"Lyserg...Lyserg...." A female voice said softly.  
"Mmm...?" Lyserg opened his eyes drowsily.  
"Lyserg, wake up." The voice persisted.  
Lyserg sat up and rubbed his eyes absently. Who was it?  
His eyes bulged as he saw Jeanne standing beside his bed. "Maiden-sama?"  
The holy girl smiled. "Come, Lyserg."  
Immediately, he followed her outside of the X-Laws mansion, onto a green hill, where people could see the sparkling stars clearly.  
Jeanne and Lyserg plopped down onto the moist grass.  
"Today is a sentimental night, is it not, Lyserg?"  
"Ehh..?"  
"The stars are shining in the deep night sky...and the wind is calm..."  
Lyserg looked at the sky. Indeed, the sky was covered with luminous stars, and the breeze was gently blowing their hair to the west.  
"Lyserg, have you ever loved someone before?"  
The question struck Lyserg hard. This was a complex question to answer. Was Jeanne asking if he actually loved people in the "romantic" way? Sure he loved some, but that was definitely in a way that showed he admired their talent and powers...Or was it not?  
"Not particularly."  
"Pretend that you do...and if you knew that person loved you back, would you not feel special?"  
"You mean to be in the center of someone's heart?" Lyserg asked uncertainly.  
"Correct. The moments of being loved are extremely valuable."  
What was Jeanne saying? Lyserg puzzled over her strange phrases.  
"When you are in love, everlasting sensations seems to flow through your whole body and you feel so light that you could fly." Jeanne added while staring at the stars.  
Then Lyserg decided to ask a question. "Have you ever loved someone before, Maiden-sama?"  
After a few awkward moments, Jeanne replied nonchalently, "Yes, I have."  
"Did that person love you back?"  
"I don't know. I still love that person."  
Quiet moments passed. Both were in a thoughtful mood.  
Finally, unable to resist his curiosity, Lyserg inquired again, "Who is that you love, Maiden-sama?"  
Jeanne took his query by surprise before softening her face and looking at him in the eyes, "It is you, Lyserg Diethel."  
"Eh?" It was a minute before Lyserg realized what Jeanne had just spoken. She loved her.  
"Bu-but, why me?"  
Now that was a futile question, so Jeanne did not bother to answer it. Instead, she leaned towards Lyserg's confused face and kissed him lightly on the lips before she drew back and studied Lyserg's next expression. Stunned as he was, Lyserg's mind was messed up. Through the silence, both were blushing madly, wondering whether to start another conversation or not.  
"It's okay if you..don't accept my feelings...I understand..." Jeanne stammered desperately, looking away. No response from the young boy. Jeanne then decided it was the accurate time to leave so she stood up but Lyserg's strong arms pulled her down. Then, all of a sudden, the silent Lyserg took Jeanne into his arms and embraced her tight. Jeanne flushed with mixed feelings but then relaxed.  
Finally, Lyserg whispered, "I love you too, Maiden-sama..."  
There was nothing more to be said. Slowly, hours passed as the two watched the starry night together.  
  
***  
  
Lyserg turned over on his bed with a satisfying smile with his eyes closed. "Mmm....Maiden-sama..."  
Marco, who was checking up on Lyserg, stood there, and chuckled slightly at the scene of Lyserg still dreaming. Marco adjusted his glasses and said cheerily, "Even Lyserg dreams of Maiden-sama in his dream."  
  
***  
Owari.  
  
End Note: I don't know why, but I'm just not those who can write really romantic fics, so please don't blame me. I took meemee's idea of using tabs. Does it look better? Not so messy? Oh, and if no one likes this one, I think I might go delete it, or perhaps rework on it. if you want to keep this fic up, then review it! 


End file.
